<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Papa Sev and H.L.K.P.S. by Cinder46231</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978460">Papa Sev and H.L.K.P.S.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder46231/pseuds/Cinder46231'>Cinder46231</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harys Famly [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder46231/pseuds/Cinder46231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a new school year but September 1st was on a Friday this year. This means Severus Snape has time to visit the little Angel before he has to deal with the new brats.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harys Famly [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a new school year, new students were mingling and making new friends. The first years had been sorted and everyone was eating dinner.</p><p>Snape was eating but not really focusing on what was going into his mouth.</p><p>This year, September 1st was on a Friday. He had completed his preparations for classes already so he had the weekend open for anything he planned. All that he had left to do before he could leave for his weekend plans were to give the first year the opening speech after dinner. Dumbledore had given him the weekend free and he was looking forward to it.</p><p>…</p><p>It was Saturday morning and Snape was packing things into a basket, shrinking it down to fit into his pocket, before leaving Hogwarts ground to apparate to his destination.</p><p>He landed outside St Mungo’s and made his way in and to the only room in the building he truly ever cared about in the building.</p><p>As he appeared at Harry’s room he saw the healer was just closing the door behind him. When the healer saw him he gave Snape a smile, “Hello Mr.Snape. Are you here to visit Harry again?”</p><p>The healer was Micheal Swieve. He had been the healer looking after Harry’s. It took almost half a year before Harry no longer considered him a stranger and cooperated with the check-ups but Harry now considered him one of his friends, along with other members of the medical staff that took care of him.</p><p>“I am, Healer Swieve. How has Harry been today?”</p><p>“He’s awake and looking forward to your visit today. I think he had something to show you but he is keeping it hidden from us with his covers.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“He looks excited about something, but…”</p><p>“Is there something I should worry about?”</p><p>“Lately, he has been staring out his window a lot. He might be feeling lonely about being inside all the time. Harry has recovered enough that he no longer needs to stay at the hospital, but I worry about his reaction to the outside world, it has been a long time but he still lashes out at strangers.”</p><p>Snape thought over the healer’s words, “I see your concern. I think I might have to discuss this over with the Headmaster but if you think I might introduce Harry to my godson. If I tell Harry about Draco, when they finally meet, Harry’s reaction will be more tamed because I would have introduced him.”</p><p>“It is not a bad idea. Now that Harry is recovered enough to leave though, I worry about the Ministry.”</p><p>“Are they still sending requests to see Harry?”</p><p>“We have been able to deny their request to see Harry, to prevent stress during the recovery period, but we can only hold them off for so long. They are going to make demands and we won’t be able to deny since we are funded by them.”</p><p>“Is there anything that can be done?”</p><p>“Harry does not have a guardian, magical or otherwise. He will become a ward of the Ministry if no one takes guardianship. But not everyone can take care of Harry with his condition.”</p><p>“Can you think of anyone that would adopt Harry?”</p><p>“Other than the medical staff here, no one has even visited Harry. The only person I would even think of is you. You have been so kind to Harry, and I have seen how you interact with him. If you adopted him I would not have to worry about anyone taking advantage of Harry just because he was the boy who lived.”</p><p>“You must have heard what everyone has said about me. There is no way anyone would trust me with the care of their boy-hero. They all call me a Death Eater.”</p><p>“I know what you are Mr.Snape and my mind has not changed. This is not about whether you are a Death Eater or not. This is about the safety and future of Harry. This war is ridiculous and I am not picking sides. One side had left the boy in there an orphan but the other side is fighting for the protection of the race that made Harry this way. We both know that muggles are dangerous, this is about who will think for the betterment of the kind child in that room.” Healer Swieve was passionately whispering by the end to not disrupt the other patients so early in the morning.</p><p>Snape was shocked by the man in front of him. To think he was so trusted by a man who had heard he was one of Voldemort’s followers. Said man straighten himself.</p><p>“Apologies Mr.Snape.”</p><p>“No, there is no need for apologies.”</p><p>“I just don’t want anyone to hurt the kind child. He has gone through so much already. I don’t want him to suffer the bigotry that is our world.”</p><p>“I understand. I have thought about what you said but to do such a thing would require some arrangements to be made at Gringotts so that the Ministry can’t just arrest me and claim Harry for themselves.”</p><p>“I understand.” A Patronus flew through and whispered a message to the healer. “If you can excuse me Mr.Snape. It seems there is an emergency I must attend to.”</p><p>“Have a nice day Healer Swieve.”</p><p>“And you too Mr.Snape.” The healer made a rush down the hall to his emergency as Snape turned to Harry’s door to knock.</p><p>Snape peeked his head in, “Harry?”</p><p>“Sev!” Harry threw his hands up from his bed. Snape took a seat in the chair beside the bed.</p><p>“Are you excited? We have the whole weekend to ourselves.” Harry nodded his head really hard. Snape had to stop him before he hurt himself. “Are you hungry Harry?”</p><p>“Mn!” Snape pulled out the basket he packed earlier and returned it to its original size.</p><p>“I asked the nurses to allow me to bring your food for this morning so that we can eat breakfast together.” Harry was vibrating in excitement as Snape pulled food from the basket. It was approved by the healer ahead of time so that it did not go against Harry’s dietary plan, but Sweive did allow for some light treats since it was a rare occurrence.</p><p>The smell of the food made Harry drool and his stomach growl. The sound was loud enough to make Snape let out a light chuckle. He pulled the hospital bed table closer to Harry and moved to sit opposite of the child. “Let’s eat.”</p><p>Harry smiled at Snape before he picked up a slice of toasted bread. Snape offered him the jam and help him spread it on the bread. Harry’s first bite leads to a look of bliss to spread across his face. Snape watched Harry savour his slice of bread before he helped himself to some too.</p><p>When Harry finished the slice, Snape helped him wipe the crumbs and jam off his face, “Harry, would you like some apple juice or milk?”</p><p>“Milk please.”</p><p>Snape pulled a glass of milk out of the basket and Harry looked at it in awe. “Here you are… Harry?”</p><p>Harry looked between the basket and Snape before whispering behind his hands, “Magic basket…”</p><p>Snape handed Harry the glass with a smile, “It’s not the basket that is magic, Harry.”</p><p>Harry tilted his head like a curious owl, “Not magic basket?”</p><p>“No, there are spells I cast on the containers that prevent the contents from being spilled.” Harry looked at the glass in his hands before slowly tipping it, watching as the milk reached the rim but never spilling over. Snape was holding in his laughter as he watched Harry turn the glass completely over, looking up into the overturned container, still trying to see if the milk will come out. Snape is always grateful that Harry never lost his childish curiosity.</p><p>Harry turned the glass back onto its side, sticking out his finger to poke at the milk. The second he did the milk started pouring out and it startled Harry into dropping the entire contents into his lap.</p><p>Snape pulled out his wand a vanished the mess. Harry’s attention turned to the bedsheet where the milk once was, touching it as if he did not believe it was gone.</p><p>“How…”</p><p>“Magic.”</p><p>Harry picked up the glass in his lap and held it out to Snape.</p><p>“Milk please, Sev?”</p><p>“Of course Harry.” Snape took the empty glass and returned it to the basket before pulling out another one. “This time, don’t touch the open part of the glass unless you are drinking from it. Skin contact makes an opening for the contents to come out.”</p><p>“Okay, thank you, Sev.” Harry held the glass in his hands and with great concentration, took a sip letting out happy sounds when the milk flowed into his mouth.</p><p>“Good?”</p><p>“Mn!” Snape moved to wipe the newly acquired milk mustache before they went back to their breakfast.</p><p>…</p><p>After breakfast, Snape brought up the idea of going outside for some fresh air. Harry seemed hesitant but Snape had promised to be there with him. With the idea of his “Mr.Nice Man” going with him, Harry said yes and had Snape help him into the wheelchair and they made their way out to the open terrace on their floor.</p><p>Snape parked the chair next to a bench for himself. Harry had his eyes closed and face tilted up to the sun, soaking up the warm sun from one of the rare sunny days in England. The two of them sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying the warm sun and fresh air.</p><p>Harry broke the silence when he noticed that they were no longer alone on the terrace. “Sev…” He tugged at Snape’s sleeve to get his attention. Snape opened his eyes and followed Harry’s eyes to see he was staring at an old couple that was walking around the terrace.</p><p>Snape pulled Harry out of the chair and settled them next to each other on the bench, allowing Harry to burrow into him for comfort.</p><p>They spent a good portion of the morning on the terrace enjoying the sun and each other’s company, Harry still burrowed in Snape’s robes but not minding the few people that joined them. They went inside when they got bored with sitting. Harry and Snape spent the time until lunch reading books that Snape brought to each other.</p><p>Lunch was pulled from the basket once again and filled with chatter about the books they read together, discussing improvements that could be made in the potions or alternative purposes to some of the new spells. Most of it was in Harry’s childish tone but the intelligence behind it was not lost.</p><p>…</p><p>Snape was putting away the dishes from lunch. He was taking his time as he thought about what he and the healer talked about earlier. He wanted to adopt Harry, he was a sweet child and a very intelligent one at that. He did not want to expose Harry to the bigotry of Wizarding England. If he did adopt Harry, there would be no choice but to bring attention to the precious angel.</p><p>When he looked up he saw Harry sitting on his bed holding a book, <em>The Tales of Beedle the Bard</em>. Snape was familiar with the book, his mother had read it to him when he was young and his father was passed out drunk. Snape did not remember packing the book so it must have been given to Harry by one of the medical staff.</p><p>“Do you like this book Harry?” Harry looked up from the cover of the book.</p><p>“Yes, Sev.” Harry had a bright smile on his face as he opened the book.</p><p>“Can you tell me about it?” Snape might know the story by heart at this point, having had it read to him by his mother and later reading it to his godson, Draco, but he wanted to share a memory of the book with Harry.</p><p>Harry had a very special way of telling the story though because Snape had never heard it told this way.</p><p>“Great Uncle Antioch, Great Uncle Cadmus, and Ancestor Ignotus were going on a trip together but they reached a dangerous river. They wanted to cross the river but the water would wash them away if they were not careful. So they made a bridge to cross the river.</p><p>Death did not like it though because Death lost three potential friends. Death was lonely so pretended to be impressed by their cleverness and granted them wishes, hoping that they would be his friends.</p><p>Great Uncle Antioch asked for an undefeatable wand, Great Uncle Cadmus asked for a way to bring back the dead, and Ancestor Ignotus asked for a cloak to let him hide from anything. Death brought into being the Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone, and the Invisibility Cloak.</p><p>Great Uncle Antioch was not very smart and told everyone about his wand. He got killed when he went to sleep because he killed someone and bragged about his amazing power. The wand was stolen by his killer. He joined Death in his domain.</p><p>Great Uncle Cadmus tried to bring the girl he liked back to life but a soul cannot be brought back into a dead container so she was in pain in this plane of existence. To see his love in so much pain made Great Uncle Cadmus sad so he decided to kill himself and return her back to Death. They are with each other in Death’s domain and keep him company.</p><p>Ancestor Ignotus used the Invisibility Cloak to hide from Death. When he finally took it off, he had a family and had lived a fulfilling life. He joined Death, welcoming him like an old friend and gave his son the Invisibility Cloak to pass done through their line.”</p><p>Snape did not know what to say, he was speechless. He had always thought the tale of the three brothers was nothing but a fictional tale that people told their children. He had followed through the book Harry was flipping through when Harry was reading and the words did not match up with what was being said. It was as if Harry was seeing completely different words in those pages.</p><p>When Harry looked up at him with a smile and eyes asking for approval, Snape snapped back to the present and brought his hand to Harry’s head to ruffled the raven locks some.</p><p>“Well done Harry. I’ve never heard the story this way before, who told you it?”</p><p>“Dee!”</p><p>“Who is Dee, Harry?”</p><p>“They were there when Great Uncle Antioch and Great Uncle Cadmus and Ancestor Ignotus made the bridge. They told me that the three of them are their friends now and that they would have tea together once a week.” Snape paled at the thought that the one who told Harry the story might have been Death, the only other character in the story.</p><p>“How did you meet Dee?”</p><p>“They visit me in my dreams sometimes and they visit me here too when there is no one else here. They bring stories and presents when they come.” Harry reaches into the drawer in the bedside table and pulled out three items that made Snape jaw drop.</p><p>In Harry’s hands were a wand, a small gemstone, and an invisibility cloak. With their current topic of conversation, it was easy to guess that the items were more than just any wand, gemstone, or invisibility cloak.</p><p>“Harry…are those what I think they are?”</p><p>“Mn! Dee gave them to me but made me promise to keep them secret from other people. But I trust you so it is okay to tell you. But you have to keep it a secret.” Harry held a finger up to his lips to signify silence.</p><p>Snape brought his finger up to his lip too, “Alright I’ll keep it a secret.”</p><p>Harry smiled and put the three objects back into the drawer, the cloak on top to cover the other two, making the drawer appear empty.</p><p>“Harry, why does Dee visit you?”</p><p>“Dee said that Ancestor Ignotus named them my magical godfather so they look after me when they can but they could not save me from the Dursleys because Death has to remain unbias. They said that they leave Fate’s work alone but they are allowed to visit when their presence does not influence other’s work.”</p><p>Snape was trying really hard to keep their composure. He did not know what to think of the fact that Harry was in contact with a timeless entity and said entity is Harry’s magical godfather.</p><p>“Harry. Did you know you have another godfather?” Harry shook his head in denial.</p><p>“Your father’s best friend, Sirius Black, was named your godfather when you were born.”</p><p>“If he was my godfather, why did he not save me? Why was he not there when I needed him? I wish you were my godfather instead of him. You saved me, you were there for me.”</p><p>Snape did not like Black, if he had a choice he would rather not talk about him in a positive light. But he had to do right by Harry and Lily and allow Harry to form his own opinion of the man.</p><p>“Black was not able to help you because he was in Azkaban, the wizarding prison in England. He was framed and never got a trial but was released when the true culprit was caught.”</p><p>“If he was released, why did he not come help me? Did he not want me?” Harry had tears forming in his eyes. Snape gathered the upset child into his arms, rubbing his back to try to calm him down.</p><p>“I don’t think he knows where you are, no one knew where you were before you turned eleven. We all believed that you were safe and taken care of.” Harry clenched at Snape’s robe, trying to not cry.</p><p>“Is he even trying to find me?”</p><p>“I have not seen him since we parted ways in school. I would not know.”</p><p>“Why are we talking about him? He did not find me, I would not know of him if you did not tell me. I don’t care about him.”</p><p>“Harry, you have made a full recovery. There is no reason for you to remain in this hospital more than needed. But the Ministry has been trying to contact you. If you leave here, the Ministry will be after you to have you as their ward. They are a corrupt bunch, they will say your rightful guardian, Sirius Black is not suitable to take care of you because of his years in Azkaban.”</p><p>“It’s not fair, I don’t want either of them to be my guardian. Why can’t it be you instead?” Snape did not want to give in to the teary eyes Harry was giving him but in the two years he had known Harry, he had learned that he is unable to say no to the green-eyed child.</p><p>“Is that what you truly want Harry?”</p><p>Harry sat up, nodding his head furiously. Snape had to put his hands on Harry’s head to stop the nodding.</p><p>“If you want me to be your guardian, I have to blood-adopt you, I will become your father Harry, by blood. Will you be okay with that?” The tears in Harry’s eyes, previously shaken off from the nodding, were back and flowing down the snow-white cheeks. Harry grabbed Snape's wrists that were beside his head, nodding with a watery smile.</p><p>“Mn!”</p><p>“If we do this, we will have to go out and meet strangers on the street to get to Gringotts. There will be people that recognize you and will try to approach you. Can you accept that?” The grip Harry had on Snape’s wrists tightened.</p><p>“…Mn”</p><p>“If you become by child, there will be people that are against it, they will say that you should not belong with a Death Eater, a follower of Voldemort, the killer of your parents, that you should go to a better home. Some fanatics will even try to take you away, just to get you away from me. I don’t want that life for you Harry, but I will do my best to protect you. Do you still want me?”</p><p>“If it means that I get to stay with you…”</p><p>“Harry…?”</p><p>“I want to call you papa…Is that okay?” Harry was hiding his eyes with his bangs so Snape freed one of his hands to tilt Harry’s chin up.</p><p>“If that is what you want, I will not deny you.” Harry threw himself into Snape’s robes, letting his tears fall and his cries free. Snape wrapped his arms tightly around Harry.</p><p>“I want to be adopted by you. I want to be your son. I want to call you papa.”</p><p>“If that is what you want, then I will gladly accept you into my home.”</p><p>“When…?”</p><p>“Whenever you want.”</p><p>“Now…?”</p><p>“How about tomorrow? I think today was a very emotional day. I think you are tired.”</p><p>“No…”</p><p>“Harry, you are speaking monosyllable sentences. You don’t even have the energy to sit up. How about you take a nap and we spend the rest of the day together instead.” Harry was nodding off in Snape’s arms, but he still shook his head. He was not tired, he can stay awake to become Sev’s son.</p><p>“We can go bright and early tomorrow when we are not so tired, we can’t even write our own names. If we wait until after you take a nap, we can think of a new name if you want.”</p><p>“Mnn…” Harry was rubbing his fists into his eyes, trying to rub the sleep out of them. But Snape laid him down, smoothing Harry’s unruly locks. Harry leaned into the soothing strokes and was no longer able to escape sleep. Not a minute later, he was in the arms of Morpheus.</p><p>“Sleep well…son.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I probably should have just made this a oneshot but I had trouble with the name. Updated because of grammar check.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner was spent deciding a name for Harry. It was decided that Harry would keep the Potter name. Heaven forbid the Wizarding coming after them for blood because they dare think the family name of known war heros was not good enough for them. Harry did want to have Snape’s family name though so they decided to just make it Potter-Snape.</p><p>Harry wanted to change his name almost entirely. When asked he said, “Mommy said that she is mad at daddy since she didn’t get to choose. She said Potter came from daddy and James also came from daddy and I was born before she could choose the first name. Daddy was sneaky and named me Harry when mommy was tired from giving birth. She said that we will have Potter for daddy but she wants to have a say in my name this time.”</p><p>Snape was taking in the fact that Harry was in close contact with Death in stride. If Harry could communicate with the dead, who was he to question the skills he gains from his relations with the entity.</p><p>Harry was really excited for the next day so he was not going to sleep, no matter how much Snape tried to calm him down without potions.</p><p>‘That nap was not my best idea.’</p><p>“Harry, if you don’t go to sleep, tomorrow won’t come and we won’t be able to go to Gringotts.”</p><p>“Sorry, Sev. I am too excited to sleep.”</p><p>“I know you are but you have to sleep or else you will be too tired to go tomorrow, then we will have to wait for the next time I come since I have to go back to school.”</p><p>Harry tugged at the robe sleeve of the arm that had fingers running through his hair, “No…Don’t go…stay…”</p><p>“You know that I can’t Harry. I have to go back to teach them, or else they won’t be able to tell the difference between a Newt Eye and a Belladonna Berry.”</p><p>“Someone else can teach them and you can stay.” Harry nodded to himself like as if that was all the logic he needed.</p><p>“Harry…”</p><p>“You can teach me instead.”</p><p>“That is not the only reason I am going back. There isn’t much I can teach you anyways. I am going back to keep an eye on my godson.”</p><p>“You have a godson?”</p><p>“Yes I do, he is the same age as you. He is named Draco and I have almost never seen someone paler or more arrogant than him. I promised my friend Lucius, Draco’s father and palest and most arrogant, that I would look after him and keep him out of trouble. Not that he listens.”</p><p>“He doesn’t sound like fun.”</p><p>“He is a brat. But he can be quite kind when he wants to be. He won’t admit it but he has a soft spot for his friends and anything fluffy.” Harry hid his laugh in his sheets when the picture of a blond boy, who was yelling at someone but cut himself off when a kitten walked past crossed, his mind.</p><p>“He sounds more fun now doesn’t he?”</p><p>“Mn.”</p><p>“Would you like to meet him?”</p><p>Harry hesitated. They may be talking about this Draco person but Harry still did not know him well enough to think of him as ‘not a stranger.’</p><p>“What if I was here when you meet him? Would that make him appear less scary? I won’t force you to meet him, but I want you to meet someone your age and maybe make a friend.”</p><p>“If Sev is here, I can meet him. But I am allowed to not like him.”</p><p>“Of course you are. If you are willing to meet him, that is all I ask.”</p><p>“…but what if he does not like me?”</p><p>“Than I will have to rethink how smart my godson is.”</p><p>Harry let out a sleepy giggle, “Sev…”</p><p>“Yes, Harry?”</p><p>“I can’t wait for tomorrow…”</p><p>“I can’t either.”</p><p>…<br/>
When the next day comes, Harry was no longer Harry James Potter. From that day forward, he would be introduced as Hadrian-Luka Kaffir Potter-Snape, son of James Potter, Lily Evans-Potter, and Severus Snape. But only those close to him will ever call him Harry.</p><p>…</p><p>A certain entity did a little fiddling when they were away and a certain framed picture was expanded and gained four new figures and some name changes. <br/>
The newly named Hadrian-Luka would not notice. But when the two of them returned back to the St. Mungo’s and Snape noticed the addition of a certain three brothers and one timeless magical godfather, he chose to do nothing but add his own touch and magic on a ‘Papa’ next to his name.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have seen definitions of both of his new first names but I could not decide which to make as his new name so I just made both of them his new name.</p><p>Naming Processes.</p><p>- Originally wanted to dedicate first and middle names to his birth parents but that was restricting my options so I expanded it to flowers, other boy names, and Irish names (Eileen was born in Ireland according to a wiki so I thought Snape might draw some inspiration from there.)</p><p>- I wanted a flower name to dedicate it to Lily so I first went through names that began with ‘H’ but found most of them to lean more towards girl suited names rather than masculine or even unisex.<br/>o I eventually found Jonquil, Kaffir Lily, and Jacob’s Ladder.<br/>o I have seen the use of Jonquil in a different fic and I could not think of how to explain it.<br/>o Jacob is a variation of James but I was hesitant to use a name so closely related to Snape’s childhood bully.<br/>o I thought to use Kaffir Lily because:<br/>1. It is a type of flower to follow Lily’s family’s naming tradition even though Harry is not a girl<br/>2. It was unique and unrelated to anything James related<br/>3. It is lily and can be used to commemorate Lily.</p><p>- I found Luka on a list of boy names and thought it sounded nice. Later I found it could mean “Light” and in my story<br/>1. Harry can be seen as the light in Snape’s life<br/>2. That this adoption is a new chapter to Harry’s life<br/>3. The dark world Harry once lived in is starting to see the light/brighten</p><p>- I have found the meaning “dark” and “dark-haired” for Hadrian. Both of which are true.<br/>1. Harry would still have his raven locks after the adoption<br/>2. “Dark” could mean his past.<br/>o I chose Hadrian because I liked the name and because I wanted to use “dark” as a commemoration to all the hardships Harry had to go through in his dark past before he reached the light that was his new life with Snape.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>